


Вы все мне (не)нравитесь

by Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Professors, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Что будет, если смешать Тони Старка с преподаванием в MIT, капнуть в получившуюся гремучую смесь полсотни гениальных учеников, а закончить реакцию добавлением Харли и Питера? Получится история о том, как можно за один семестр поменять отношение к чему угодно, даже к стаду студентов. И повеселиться в процессе.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10243256
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Вы все мне (не)нравитесь

**Author's Note:**

> Ко-ко-комбо! **KassIoPeyA_BlacK** попросила Старка-преподавателя, а **Eva AngelArmy** — про влипающего Харли и учебу. Вжух!  
> «Старк идет преподавать курс лекций в MIT, куда после сдачи экзаменов экстерном поступил Питер. Ну и куда же без Харли. Немного про студенческую (почти) спокойную жизнь, юмор и повседневность»

— Смею надеяться, что представляться мне не надо, — мрачно заключил Тони, обводя аудиторию взглядом.

Аудитория в ответ смотрела с интересом. Гастрономическим. Этот характерный «гастрономический» оттенок Тони уже наловчился различать после первых трех лекций, которые он провел за день. И если перед первой лекцией он еще на что-то надеялся, то теперь последняя надежда утонула в отчаянии.

Энтони Старка зазывали прочитать курс лекций в альма-матер… примерно с того момента, как он выпустился, забрав с собой несколько дипломов, честно смотанные у преподавателей нервы, выпитые у сокурсников литры крови и матерное напутствие обычно непрошибаемого декана, который наконец позволил себе послать наследника Старков по маршрутам, куда Тони, будем честными, в свою студенческую бытность неоднократно ходил. И вот — он здесь. Спустя несколько десятилетий.

Встречаться с бывшими вредно для душевного равновесия. Встречаться с бывшими деканами — вредно еще и для расписания. А ведь Тони всего-то и хотел, что традиционно поучаствовать в открытых выступлениях и представить студентам новую программу финансирования… И вот, он уже как-то согласился на семестр вписаться в преподавательский состав.

— Название предмета вы, надеюсь, знаете, — Тони сел на стол и снова окинул взглядом юные лица, которые буквально светились от того, что им кинули такую зашибенскую игрушку как сам доктор Старк-Железный-Гений-Человек-Филантроп и далее по списку. — Хочу, чтобы вы еще кое-что знали…

Два конкретных взгляда выбивались из общей массы. Или выбивались кровожадные улыбки их обладателей?

Тони нахохлился, рассмотрев то, чего он боялся с самой первой лекции.

— Вы все мне не нравитесь.

***

На первые лекции Тони готовился так, как перед боем с пришельцами не готовился. Пятница добрую половину вычислительных мощностей кинула на информационную поддержку, Пеппер помогала с выбором костюма, но главную подставу подкинул декан, у которого когда-то учились Тони и Роуди.

— Главное — не показывать им свой страх!

Вслед по-старчески хихикающему декану — бывшему декану, — Тони тогда только сложил неприличный жест. А ведь декан был прав, страх и правда безопаснее было бы показать волчьей стае, чем стаду студентов.

Еще хорошо было, что его, на правах спасителя человечества и просто гения всея гениев двадцать первого века, не заставили согласовывать учебную программу. А может это было связано не столько с регалиями, сколько с тем, что никто лучше него не понимал выбранные направления — искусственный интеллект и робототехнику. А может и Пятница постаралась, не суть важно.

Важно другое.

Харли Кинер и Питер Паркер как-то прознали, что целый семестр их наставник будет отбывать трудовую повинность в МИТ. И Тони был готов позакладывать броню, что эту конкретную подставу ему организовала Пеппер, причем из чистой вредности. Иначе эти мелкие паршивцы ни за что в жизни не взяли бы дополнительные курсы по тем предметам, на которые Тони их натаскал годы назад. И уж тем более не стали бы распускать слухи, шуточки и анекдоты про своего наставника.

— Это ад, — убежденно заявил Тони после первого дня в амплуа преподавателя, бессовестно ввалившись в кабинет своего бывшего декана и страдальчески оккупировав его стол, чтобы картинно на нем умереть. — Я нагрешил и попал в ад. Хэмптон, за что? Что я лично тебе сделал?

— Почему бы не посмотреть на это с другой стороны? — декан Хэмптон ювелирно набулькал в чай ровно три капли успокоительного, а потом впихнул кружку в руки своему бывшему студенту. — Было бы весьма полезно дать молодому поколению по-настоящему достойный пример.

Тони подавился чаем, едва его не расплескав. Прокашлялся и снова отпил, отстукивая зубами дробь по керамическому краю кружки.

— Ты бросил меня к пираньям, — наконец констатировал он. — И среди этих пираний есть две конкретные акулы!

— Твои протеже? — невинно осведомился декан, заставив Тони снова подавиться чаем. — Очень напоминают вас с Джеймсом Роудсом в молодости.

Тони уже собирался ответить что-нибудь язвительное, как Пятница зашелестела в ухо, предупреждая о том, что Кинер с Паркером обследовали более очевидные места и теперь направляются к кабинету декана.

Прячась за шторой и слушая, как декан поразительно успешно выпроваживает Паркера с Кинером, Тони пытался понять, как он докатился до такой жизни.

***

— Они ужасны, — скулил Тони, показательно умирая на диване в пентхаусе. — Пеппер, они хуже совета директоров! Первая неделя, а я уже готов в петлю лезть.

— Это всего два дня в неделю на несколько месяцев, — Пеппер из последних сил удерживала сочувственное выражение лица, не отрываясь от папки с пометкой производственного отделения в Калифорнии. — Ты же укротитель ООН и гроза Пентагона, Железный Человек! Неужели не справишься с какими-то детьми?

Тони взмахнул рукой, пустым взглядом уставился в потолок.

— Представь пять десятков Кинеров с редкими вкраплениями Паркеров. Только их нельзя бить, и все они хотят кусочек твоих мозгов.

— В общем, я поняла. Ты столкнулся с чем-то отвратительно похожим на самого себя в молодости, — на гневный вой с дивана Пеппер подняла голову от документов и вскинула бровь. — Попробуй представить, что тебе надо справиться с самим собой.

— Не представляю.

— Зато я представляю. Надо просто подкинуть достаточно интересную задачку, которая полностью загрузит мозги.

Тони заинтересованно хмыкнул, а потом резко сел, мгновенно превращаясь из умирающего лебедя в заприметившего добычу коршуна.

— Пятница, мы меняем учебный план. В пень теорию, пусть ее дает какой-нибудь старый хрыч типа Хэмптона…

— Тони, тебе самому под пятьдесят.

— Тебе тоже уже за сорок, дорогая, — отмахнулся Тони от жены. — Так вот, Пятница, упор сделаем на практику, пусть в настоящих железках поковыряются. Им точно будет не до меня, когда они будут заняты попытками не подорваться!

***

Решение сразу прыгнуть к практике оказалось воистину соломоновым, но еще лучше сработал план по нейтрализации Кинера и Паркера.

— Лучше бы я продолжал в школе учиться, а не схватился за этот проклятый экстерн, только бы побыстрее поступить, — Питер прижимал ко лбу холодную бутылку с водой. Голова гудела после того, как он половине потока помог разобраться с заданиями, которые мистер Старк накидал в общий чат.

— Лучше бы мы с тобой не хватались за эти проклятые курсы, — мрачно поправил Харли, лежа прямо на газоне в позе расплющенной морской звезды. — Напомни, зачем мы вообще в это вписались?

— Потому что мистер Старк впервые согласился преподавать и мы решили, цитирую, что «это шоу нельзя пропустить», — уныло напомнил Питер. — И потому что все в курсе, что мы у него стажерами числимся, так что было бы странно, если бы мы первыми же не записались.

— Лучше бы я взял факультатив по термодинамике у Хэмптона! Но блин, кто же знал, что Механик нас так бессовестно привлечет к практике!

Питер согласно угукнул. Они думали, что это будет весело. Что будет интересно посмотреть на мистера Старка, который, конечно, умел выступать перед аудиторией, но вот на роль преподавателя совсем не подходил. Что, в конце-то концов, они сами ничего не теряют!

— Харли? Питер? Все сюда! Я их нашел!

Харли открыл глаза и с ненавистью уставился на однокурсника, который бессовестно выдал их местоположение. Тот не впечатлился, разворачивая голограмму.

— Профессор Старк кинул еще пачку заданий. К следующей практике надо будет распечатать на принтере по металлу вот эти детали, а потом просчитать, кажется, энергетический элемент. Вот по этой формуле. Но сначала надо проверить все модели и найти… найти двадцать ошибок.

— И?

— И там есть приписка, — неумолимо продолжил однокурсник, за спиной которого уже шустро собиралась толпа. — Приписка, что вам с Паркером это на один зубок, так что на проверку надо отдать вам.

***

В Нью-Йорке Тони неожиданно для себя громко чихнул, заставив прерваться главу НИОКР, который как раз зачитывал квартальный отчет. Еще раз чихнул.

— Вы в порядке?

— В по… апчхи! В полном порядке! — Тони потер переносицу и довольно улыбнулся. — Продолжайте! Я внимательно… апчхи!.. слушаю.

Приступ чихания идеально совпал с расчетным временем, когда Питер и Харли поймут всю глубину жопы, в которую они себя загнали, решив насладиться мучением наставника. А Тони хоть злопамятным и не был, но память у него была хорошая…

— Апчхи! Это просто меня кое-кто нехорошими словами припоминает.

И, глядя на абсолютно счастливую улыбку, можно было с уверенностью сказать — этот «кто-то» на сто процентов заслужил то, во что он стараниями Старка влип.

***

— Вы мне все еще не нравитесь, — напомнил Тони студентам, которым только на третью неделю удалось загнать его в угол.

— Профессор Старк, — наседавший в первых рядах тощий русый парень поправил очки. — Мы хотели бы задать несколько вопросов…

— К моему секретарю! — сделал Тони попытку пойти на прорыв, но студенты МИТ, похоже, ничуть не изменились с тех славных времен, когда он сам там учился. Стояли насмерть. Пришлось вернуться в угол. — Или поймайте Паркера с Кинером. А я очень занят…

— Но они не знают, — сложила на груди руки девушка с красивым азиатским разрезом глаз. — Вы говорили, что проекты по робототехнике можно модернизировать по собственным идеям, но не задали ограничения по материалам.

— А сопромат здесь больше не преподают? — Тони попытался улизнуть вдоль стенки, но путь ему преградил рослый темнокожий студент с ослепительной улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. Со всех сторон обложили, хоть в окно прыгай. А ведь если бы это окно было, то он бы, пожалуй, прыгнул, благо наноброня позволяла такие фокусы… Но угол был глухой, а выход преграждали студенты. — Я верю, что вы сможете найти в библиотеке учебник Хиббелера, «Механика материалов».

— Ну мистер Старк, — обиженно прогудел кто-то из толпы.

— Мы все пересчитаем, если будут данные! — очки русого паренька угрожающе блеснули. — Нам нужны данные по промышленным актуаторам СИ-Текнолоджиз шестого поколения.

— И не та фигня, которая в сопроводительных документах, — снова поддакнули из толпы. — Предельные допустимые нагрузки!

— Время работы при эксплуатации за пределами рекомендуемых параметров..!

— Характеристики…

— Сплавы! Методы модернизации!

Тони пару раз моргнул, прикрыл удивленно открытый рот. Новым взглядом окинул жадную студенческую толпу.

— Ладно. Пятница, найди ближайшую свободную аудиторию. А заодно набери моих технологов, которые отвечают за шестое поколение. Устроим мозговой штурм.

***

Харли вздрогнул и нервно обернулся. Механик играл на повышение, так что неделя от недели домашние задания и материалы на самостоятельное изучение становились все продвинутее и лаконичнее, а скрываться от дорогих однокурсников становилось все сложнее. Их с Питером находили в лабораториях, на лекциях других потоков, в библиотеках, спортзалах, технических помещениях и один раз даже выкуривали из туалета.

В общем, обложили со всех сторон.

На самих-то занятиях у «профессора Старка» была тишь да благодать. Точнее — шум, гам и стандартный набор звуков для инженерной мастерской. Разбитые на группы студенты, в зависимости от предмета, собирали роботов или корпели над матрицами ИИ. А после занятий Механика ловили студенты и куда-то утаскивали, так что перехватить его и высказать свое «фу» шанс никак не предоставлялся.

А ведь им с Питером все еще приходилось проверять чужую домашку.

Одним словом, вместо ожидаемого наблюдения за страданиями вроде как не предназначенного для преподавания Тони… главными пострадавшими стали они. А вот сам Тони…

Харли скрипнул зубами и поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на жесткой ветке, не уронив при этом ноутбук и книжку. Вот Питеру хорошо, у него равновесие, как у паука!

Тони каким-то образом не только стал «любимым преподавателем» попавших к нему студентов, но и умудрился завоевать непререкаемый авторитет. И даже стал как-то подозрительно по-доброму относиться к своим ученикам, все реже и реже напоминая, что «они все ему не нравятся».

Это было не к добру.

***

— Хм. Хм… — Тони обошел вокруг установки. — Чья идея была?

— Моя. И вот ее. А потом и остальные…

— Хм.

Промышленные актуаторы СИ шестого поколения стоили немало. И когда Тони распорядился прислать в МИТ целую партию — никто, включая его самого, не ожидал, что студенты распорядятся ими именно так. Вместо того, чтобы собрать на них костяк для своих роботов, студенты решили на практике проверить, соответствуют ли все заявленные характеристики реальным.

— До каких температурных режимов тестировали?

Ему тут же со всех сторон загалдели, едва не ослепив десятками голограмм. В общем, становилось понятно, что оттянулись студенты знатно, разломав больше половины присланных актуаторов за какие-то несколько дней. Их жгли и замораживали, топили, нагружали под неправильными векторами и тестировали на излом.

А ведь каждый стоил примерно как неплохая машина.

С другой стороны, уж кому как не Старку знать о том, что реальные результаты почти всегда расходятся с расчетными? Вот только в его отделе тестирования, увы, сидели взрослые разумные люди, которые ставили целью найти ограничения максимально эффективного использования, а не, кхм, просто сломать.

Студенты этим не заморачивались. И это было прекрасно.

— Данные собрать в одну кучу, обработать, сделать выводы и отослать моему отделу тестирования. А если кто сможет предложить здравые идеи для модернизации, то получит приоритетное право на стажировку в моих лабораториях, — Тони пару раз громко хлопнул, привлекая внимание снова загалдевших студентов. — Ну-ка тише! А теперь мы все идем обратно, потому что по плану сейчас занятие, которое никто не отменял! Посмотрю, что вы за выходные придумали…

— Эм, мистер Старк, тут еще вопрос был по машинному зрению для наших роботов.

— А что с ними?

— Ну, у нас курс телекоммуникаций должен быть только в следующем семестре.

Тони резко остановился, заставив студентов, которые за ним следовали, как утята за матушкой-гусыней, тормозить с пробуксовкой.

— Погодите, а как вы тогда последнюю домашку выполняли?

— Библиотека! — пожал плечами все тот же русый парень в очках, который, похоже, как-то сам собой стал основным медиатором между группой и самым эксцентричным преподавателем семестра. — Основы там есть.

— У старших спрашивали!

— Гугл нас всех спасет!

— И метод тыка…

— А еще, — продолжил парень, поправив очки и зубасто улыбнувшись. — А еще мы, как вы и советовали, регулярно ловим ваших стажеров. Но основ нам все еще не хватает.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Тони развернул голограмму, на которой Пятница понятливо подсветила пустующие лекционные залы. Развернулся и уверенно пошел в другую сторону, за ним потянулись студенты.

— Ладно, значит начнем с лекции, благо тут рядом есть свободный лекторий. А что, Питер с Харли от вас еще не начали бегать?

— Начали. Но у нас уже есть неплохая сеть информаторов в отдельном секретном чате, так что…

— Сейчас они на лекции по термодинамике, — пробубнил кто-то из студентов, уткнувшись в телефон. — До этого сидели в кафетерии, а еще до этого прятались в исторической секции в библиотеке.

— Так что надолго скрыться у них не выходит, — подтвердил все тот же русый парень.

— Знаете, — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Пожалуй, вы начинаете мне нравиться!

Толпа студентов за его спиной радостно взвыла.

***

Про «офигительные приключения Тони Старка» во времена обучения в МИТ этого самого Тони Старка Харли знал. Но это же, блин, было почти во времена палеолита! А сейчас, сейчас-то современный мир, права человека и все такое!

Он дернулся, а потом качнулся. Подвигал руками и даже поерзал.

— Я буду говорить только в присутствии своего адвоката! Ммм!

Скотч, которым ему снова заклеили рот, он сжевывал в среднем за полторы минуты. А вот из этого же самого скотча выкрутиться все никак не удавалось, к стулу его примотали очень надежно. Питер, примотанный к соседнему стулу, в отличие от самого Харли, чисто номинально, дергаться даже не пытался, только смотрел тоскливо.

— В задании три указано, что для шагающих роботов новая модель равновесия желательна при соблюдении следующих условий, — безжалостно зачитали им, после чего развернули голограмму со списком условий. — Также указано, что большую часть этих условий можно обойти. Как можно их обойти?

Харли с ненавистью уставился на однокурсника и снова попытался упрыгать вместе со стулом. Его поймали и вернули на место.

— Я повторяю. Третье задание. Как можно обойти?

— Достаточное количество датчиков и интеллектуальная система, которая будет все движения просчитывать в реальном времени, — раскололся Питер. — У мистера Старка все шагающие роботы держат равновесие именно так, в динамике.

— Предатель! — припечатал Харли, отплевавшись от скотча. — Мы должны быть как кремень, тогда они однажды поймут… Ммм!!!

— Обеденный перерыв заканчивается через двадцать минут, а потом у нас лекция по термодинамике, — напомнил Питер. — Проще сейчас со всем разобраться, чем объяснять декану почему мы опоздали.

— Тогда вам лучше отвечать быстрее, — злодейски сверкнул очками однокурсник. — Потому что после робототехники вас захотят еще те, кто пошел к профессору Старку на курс по Искусственным Интеллектам.

Полный лютой ненависти взгляд Харли посрамил бы «злодейский взгляд» любого злодея.

***

Тони взмахом руки разогнал голограммы и улыбнулся. Гордо улыбнулся.

— С нейросетями закончили, так что на следующем занятии займемся базами данных. А что это вы такие кислые?

Студенты тоскливо уставились в ответ, а потом коротко обрисовали проблему.

— Какого хрена! — ворвался Тони в кабинет Хэмптона. — С каких пор философию преподают… какие-то эко-анархистки! Кто вообще поставил туда какую-то соплячку, которой даже тридцати нет! Это же фи-ло-со-фи-я! Я понимаю, что миссис Хоггарт уже когда я учился с клюкой ходила, но неужели не нашлось кого-то получше, чем эта… эта!

— Мисс Браун, — мгновенно понял Хэмптон. — Ради всего святого, только не говори, что вы с ней столкнулись в коридоре?

— Да нет, мне на нее студенты пожаловались. Какого хрена? — повторил Тони, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Какого хрена кто-то срет в голову моим подопечным, пропагандирует анархизм и выступает против технического прогресса в, пардон, Массачусетском Технологическом?!

— Уже «подопечным»? — Хэмптон прошаркал до чайника, чтобы заварить своему бывшему студенту фирменный чай с тремя каплями успокоительного. — А как же «ты бросил меня к пираньям»?

— К делу не относится, — срезал все еще кипящий Тони. — Ты знаешь, что она покусилась на ИИ? И это я уж молчу о том, что про ее выступления против автоматических сборочных линий и умных фабрик в курсе весь институт, но она почему-то продолжает преподавать!

— В сторону причины, — Хэмптон поставил две чашки чая на стол, а потом тяжело опустился в свое кресло. — В сторону причины, ты преподаватель, а не администрация. Что бы ты сделал, чтобы исправить возможный ущерб?

— Для начала — устранил источник ущерба. Куда-нибудь в сторону Антарктиды, пусть пингвинам мозги промывает.

— Кхм. Почему бы тебе не подумать о том, как подойти к проблеме с другой стороны?

Тони отхлебнул чая и задумался.

На следующей неделе приглашенный специалист Вирджиния «Пеппер» Старк провела несколько открытых лекций об этике автоматизации производства и моральных ограничениях, с которыми сопряжено создание ИИ. Лекционные залы были забиты битком, а те, кому не хватило даже стоячих мест, смотрели прямую трансляцию.

Студенты ликовали, мисс Браун бесилась и последними словами крыла капиталистов Старков, но успех лекций был феноменальным.

***

Наблюдать за тем, как растут дети, было занятно. Точнее — как растут будущие специалисты. Пытливый ум, буйное воображение и отсутствие рамок, в которые загоняли себя взрослые. Работать со студентами оказалось интереснее, чем Тони ожидал, некоторые их решения для практических проектов восхищали даже его.

На вертолетной площадке его неожиданно ждали.

— А, единственные студенты, которые бросили курсы «от Старка», — поприветствовал их Тони. — Что, вас до Нью-Йорка докинуть?

— Можно не докидывать, — мрачно сказал Харли. — Отзови свою свору, Механик. Они нас скоро на лоскутки порвут.

— Мы правда дураками были, — поддакнул Питер. — Мистер Старк, вовсе вы не «пародия на преподавателя», мы тогда пошутили глупо. Но последние недели для проверки заданий ваших студентов приходится кучу всего читать-изучать, у нас уже своих знаний не хватает.

Тони разблокировал джет и поманил своих горе-стажеров за собой.

— Задания готовила Пятница, так что я даже удивлен, что вы только сейчас сдались. Так-то предел ваших знаний они перешагнули уже две недели назад.

— Я знал! — шарахнул Харли кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, в которое он привычно упал.

— И это, мистер Старк… А можно нам обратно на курс? — смущенно попросил Питер. — Мы нагоним, честно!

Харли как-то странно фыркнул, но потом неохотно подтвердил, что на курс они хотят именно оба. И в них Тони видел себя в молодости, а заодно — шанс дать им все то, чего был сам лишен, вырастить из них кого-то лучше, смелее, уравновешеннее. Так что он вздохнул, а потом распахнул руки, предлагая примирительные обнимашки своим стажерам, которые радостно на него кинулись, едва не свалив с кресла.

— Ну куда я от вас денусь, — решил он, взъерошив волосы Питеру и в последний момент перехватив руку Харли, который под шумок попытался стянуть из кармана наставника генератор наночастиц. — На курс не возьму, потому что группы укомплектованы, но вот помощники мне пригодятся, особенно на робототехнике. Одного меня уже не хватает, чтобы отслеживать сразу всех.

***

Группы робототехники и искусственного интеллекта большей частью пересекались, так что в итоге Тони плюнул на все и перекроил расписание, чтобы хоть как-то успевать уделять внимание всем. Роботы порхали и бегали, ползали и прыгали, походили на животных и имели футуристичный дизайн. В искусственных интеллектах все уперлись преимущественно в голосовых помощников и вопросно-ответные системы, но было и несколько «животных» ИИ, а также систем распознавания эмоций и даже одна крайне продвинутая нейросеть.

Со всем этим богатством помогали справиться Пятница и Питер с Харли, из которых неожиданно получились отличные помощники.

Тони как раз помогал разобраться в ошибках кода, когда в аудитории стало как-то очень тихо.

— Профессор Старк, а ведь следующая неделя последняя…

Оторвавшись от ноутбука, к которому из железных потрохов робота тянулся пучок кабелей, Тони проморгался и задумался. И правда, оставалось одно занятие на этой неделе, а потом следующая… и все. Семестр закончится.

— Ну, да. И?

— И экзамены. Вы не сказали, как мы будем сдавать экзамены.

Пожав плечами, Тони вернулся к коду.

— Не вижу смысла. Вот ваши экзамены, лапы-хвосты-и-мозги. Вы все прошли, высший балл и все такое, а если кому нужны дополнительные кредиты по всякой сверхурочной деятельности, то тоже нарисую… Ага. Вот здесь проверь блок, программа стопорится на нем, но только когда гироскопы работают синхронно.

— Блин! — девушка, чью птицу-орнитоптер Тони и помогал исправить, судорожно застучала по клавиатуре.

— Так, о чем мы? — поднялся Тони из-за стола. — А, да. Экзамен. Для тех, кто успеет до конца следующей недели доделать свои проекты, устроим полосу препятствий на стадионе, а для ИИ что-нибудь придумает Пятница. Но это так, ради развлечения, потому что, повторяю, сдали все.

— А как же, ну, проверка знаний?

Тони пожал плечами и обвел взглядом аудиторию. Студенты смотрели на него в недоумении и почти что священном ужасе.

— Я что, не знаю, у кого тут какой реальный уровень? А в бумажки-то что угодно написать можно. Вы не забывайте, что я не «идейный» преподаватель, мне вообще плевать, что у вас будет в дипломах. Все равно никто на работу «по бумажке» инженеров брать не будет.

По аудитории прошел шепоток, а потом все снова выжидательно уставились на Старка.

— Профессор, а вы будете присутствовать на полосе препятствий?

— Конечно буду, — улыбнулся Тони. — И Пеппер будет. И помощники мои будут. Ведь нам ужасно интересно, чему мы успели вас всех научить.

***

Пищаще-свистящие роботы прыгали, бегали и летали, причем часть из них проходила полосу препятствий под контролем ИИ. Пеппер привычно увернулась от спикировавшего на нее орнитоптера — спасибо годам опыта в мастерской Тони, — а потом снова огляделась. Счастливые лица студентов, которые за какой-то семестр под контролем самого «доктора Старка-Железного-Гения-Человека-Филантропа и далее по списку» строили и кодили, буквально светились. Тони мелькал то здесь, то там, то восхищаясь чьими-то идеями, то споря насчет промышленных актуаторов шестого поколения, то обсуждая дизайны.

Что интересно, все студенты, попавшие к профессору Старку, вынесли такой объем знаний, что смогли с наскока пройти все тесты по выбранным профилям, которые они только смогли найти в сети и библиотеке.

На полосе препятствий столкнулись два робота, которыми «рулили» ИИ, и теперь под хохот наблюдающих студентов рассыпались в велеречивых извинениях, пытаясь пропустить оппонента вперед.

Пеппер огляделась.

Казалось, что она только что видела мужа где-то неподалеку, но теперь его вокруг не наблюдалось.

— Пятница, где Тони?

— Через пятьдесят метров поверните направо.

Обнаружился Тони на трибунах, куда его загнала часть студентов и теперь пыталась заобнимать до смерти. Из этой кучи студентов-щеночков Тони кое-как высунул голову и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Пеппер! Я хочу их всех!

Это восклицание было встречено ликующим воем студентов и фейспалмом Пеппер, которая кое-как подавила улыбку и теперь мысленно подсчитывала, где и сколько придется создать новых рабочих мест.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, **KassIoPeyA_BlacK** и **Eva AngelArmy** простят мне комбинирование заявок, но они просто идеально укладывались в один сюжет! <3
> 
> По традиции: **комментарии, комментарии, комментарии! Больше комментариев!** Ведь мне очень интересно знать, какие впечатления остаются у читателей от моих текстов. Больше скажу — я приветствую любые отзывы на тексты любой давности :3


End file.
